


狱中随记

by gattoindex



Series: TF POV [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: AU，设定霸天虎战败，塞伯坦恢复和平。在擎天柱倡导下，成立了塞伯坦理事会，将殖民地和地球都吸纳为成员星。霸天虎高层全都被俘，囚禁在猛大帅的底层监禁区，等待审判。惊天雷视角





	狱中随记

**Author's Note:**

> AU，设定霸天虎战败，塞伯坦恢复和平。在擎天柱倡导下，成立了塞伯坦理事会，将殖民地和地球都吸纳为成员星。霸天虎高层全都被俘，囚禁在猛大帅的底层监禁区，等待审判。  
> 惊天雷视角

他们终于还是给了我一个数据板，让我得以在狭小逼仄的囚室中敲打下一些零星文字，聊且打发这段可能并不太长的处决前时间。

人类的囚犯似乎热衷于狱中创作，他们有大量“绞刑架下的报告”。塞伯坦倒是尚未出现此类作品，但或许我可以就此开创一个文学类型，称之为“火种分离器前的沉思”。 

入狱后不久，我就被告知这是猛大帅底层监禁区最好的一间囚室了，干净宽敞——相对而言，排风系统运作正常，还有独立清洁间，而每日的能量块也是足量供应，虽然味道实在不敢恭维，连我那曾经习惯了地球化石燃料的油箱也颇有些承受不起。

“伙计，你真走运。”飞毛腿带着包子来过一次，无论是他还是他的兄弟我都挺喜欢的，比起大多数汽车人，他们俩对派别这件事其实不怎么计较。甚至在那些家伙冲进地球基地，把我从自己的房间拖出来时，还设法阻拦过，声称我已经加入了汽车人。不过我没有接受，我始终都认为自己是霸天虎，并且准备至死都坚持这一身份。“地球大使特地托人关照的，不能让你受委屈。说起来前几天她去办什么事，还临时让我照顾一下巴斯特。”

巴斯特，我的好姑娘，在这里我最惦记的就是你了。希望他们记得给你买芦笋。

其实，玛丽莎来看过我好几次。最近那次她还和我谈起过这事。

“我在努力。”她的小手掌隔着光能栅栏伸过来，勉强能握住我的手指，不过据我观察，这双久经训练的握枪之手在人类女性中其实不算小。“不是毫无希望。相信我，TC。”她表示准备打破一切条条框框直接找擎天柱谈谈。“我不在乎什么大使身份，”她这么说，“我得把你弄出去。”

她的话让我既感动又困惑。

几乎在所有霸天虎高层的判决中，人类代表都投出了赞成最严厉惩罚的一票，唯独对我例外。联合国五大常任理事国的首脑都公开表示希望从宽处置。他们似乎忘记了我曾是霸天虎高阶军官，威震天六阶行动计划的最初参与者之一，丧生在我音波炸弹和机载火炮之下的地球人不计其数。但就因为我阻止了一颗人类自己发射的核弹落地，他们在我和其他所有霸天虎之间划了一道界线，界线的一边是“死敌”，另一边是“义士”。

人类是多么奇怪的物种，他们的生命如此短暂，爱与恨却如此强烈。

至于释放这事，尽管我自己并不抱太大希望，但于她而言或许还真不完全是莽撞之举。

在擎天柱的主导下，地球成为了塞伯坦理事会中举足轻重的成员，它的话语权甚至在部分回归殖民地之上。我不清楚领袖为何如此青睐这个有机星球，或许是因为他的确对将战火引至地球心怀愧疚，希望帮助他们融入宇宙大家庭；或许是因为他认为塞伯坦的未来需要一个完全不同于本种族的文明融入；也或许是因为他十分清楚让尚未被银河议会势力渗透的地球投入自己的怀抱具有何等的战略价值。

我确信汽车人看到我这么说，又会在我的罪行中增加一条“污蔑神圣领袖”——其实我也并不在乎他们怎么想。但关于领袖，我倒的确有些话想说。

考虑到宇宙诞生以来能够被编构出的赞美之词都已经降临到他的身上，来自不同星球的种族对这位有史以来最伟大的领导模块持有者肯定已经形成了某种普获共识的认知。即使你有过哪怕一个负电荷的动摇，大概也会迅速地被各种铺天盖地的观点言论所影响，陷入严重的自我怀疑，继而反省悔改。

但在我看来，他和威震天其实是同类。

哦，别误解，这句话决没有丝毫不敬之意。事实上，对我来说，这无疑是最高赞美，毕竟威震天至今仍是我最敬仰的塞伯坦人。听说他的审判持续了好几个月周期还没有任何进展，每次庭审总是由一堆证人声泪俱下的控诉开始，最后以他一番慷慨激昂的关于霸天虎理念的演讲收场。银河议会委任的大法官换了一任又一任，但也无济于事。我有点好笑地猜测，他是不是会以囚徒身份再次发起一场新的运动（当然，只要擎天柱还活着，这绝不会发生）。

是的，他们是同类，在力量、意志、远见，以及谋略方面都不相伯仲，而胸怀宏伟愿景塑造世界的意图更是如出一辙，所不同的仅仅是在波澜壮阔的历史长河中显得相当微不足道的方式方法而已。大概又有人要反驳我了：卑鄙无耻的反种族屠夫与伟大而仁慈的领袖怎么可能只有那么一点点的差别？这肯定是一个狡诈的霸天虎顽固分子的诡辩之词。但你们得相信，所有的领导者都是由两样东西共同铸成的——英雄和暴君，无一例外。

我不知道汽车人如何看待他们那形同宗教狂热般的领袖崇拜文化。霸天虎们是因为威震天的理念而追随这位前角斗士。无论日后的他是否与自己最初的理想渐行渐远，热衷于霸权，意图用极权主义构建他的帝国。他的跟随者们仍然将他视为自己的同类——无疑是更为卓越的同类。他们从未将他神化——抱歉，我差点儿忘了塔恩。

但汽车人则完全不同。战前的塞伯坦是一个被宗教阴影笼罩的星球。高度发达的科学技术无法掩盖意识形态的极端落后。“火种源-领导模块-领袖”三位一体的信仰观念和偶像崇拜决定了汽车人更重视擎天柱的象征意义而非他本人。绝大部分汽车人将他视为神明，至少是半神，普莱姆斯的凡间代表。无论他怎么做或做到什么程度，“这是领袖”总是大于“这是擎天柱”。我很怀疑汽车人战士其实并不真正在意他本身到底是什么样的。集体意识赋予了他一个形象，他们臆想中关于伟大、贤明、仁慈、英勇的幻象。他们追随他，或者说最初愿意追随他，只不过是因为他胸口镶嵌的上古图腾。

但如果他就只是如此，像竞天泽或御天敌那样，我显然不屑于将他与威震天并列。中肯地说，在我长达400万年的道听途说和有限时间的近距离接触中，不得不承认他还是凭借自身改变了上述情况。战争过半后，汽车人战士们最终还是拜倒在了他的个人魅力之下，你确实不可能无视他的伟岸高尚，以及哪怕是作为敌对方也无法否认的雄才大略。

要知道，那些能够鼓舞民众追随他们改变世界并创造未来的伟人，都具有某种超越一切的共性。而威震天和擎天柱，他们如同互相辉映的双星，照耀着塞伯坦乃至整个银河系的过去、现在和未来。

我好像说了太多关于领袖的话题了，应该就此打住。毕竟，我的生命中还有其他许多金刚，值得记录在这块很可能是我此生最后拥有的数据板上。

红蜘蛛和闹翻天都关在下面一层，我是在前一次听证时遇到的他们——我们都被命令去参加威震天的某次庭审。银河议会热衷于让我们互相揭发，并承诺了若干可笑的豁免条件。但令他们失望的是，几乎没有霸天虎通过指证自己的首领来脱罪。以至于后来他们也就不再让我们参与审判了。

我说了几乎对吧。用词精确，真的，因为有一个霸天虎还是对此相当有兴趣的。我想你们已经猜到了——对，是红蜘蛛。他每次变着法儿地指责威震天，滔滔不绝能说上好几个小时。一开始，银河议会大喜过望，认为以红蜘蛛在霸天虎中的地位，他提供的证词一定能在判决中发挥重要作用。但很快他们就意识到自己完全误解了我们的空军指挥官——就像以往的战略讨论一样，他只不过是在冲威震天发脾气而已：反对他的战略决策，贬低以往的行动成果，吹嘘自己所谓的正确意见和一些老生常谈的辉煌战绩……除了把庭审变成一场闹剧外，没有多少可以用于定罪的真材实料，更没有任何他们期望的示范作用。

所有人都无法理解红蜘蛛。除了我，对了，还有闹闹，只不过他懒得去深想而已。有两样互相矛盾的东西在红蜘蛛的思维中完美地融合成了一个整体，那就是对威震天的不满和忠诚。

是的，是的，你们肯定要发出嗤笑声——红蜘蛛？忠诚？这或许是内战以来最大的笑话了。但是不，他的确有那个，并且是对威震天。只不过他的忠诚可能和大多数人不太一样，其中不包括尊敬、认同、服从等等大多数人熟知的内涵，大约可以视为某种相当扭曲的归属感。相信我，红蜘蛛不会投奔汽车人的，他最多也就是投奔他自己。

但此刻我写下这些句子，出现在脑模块中的，却是那个来自青丘的小子：骄傲、敏捷、野心勃勃、充满斗志又极度自我；会为了一次飞行训练没有得满分而懊恼上好几个周期，会自以为是地顶撞教官搞得所有学员陪他一起受罚，也会在外出归来时给我和闹闹带上一份切块后涂了水银酱的矿油烙饼。闹闹总是把酱汁搞得到处都是，然后红蜘蛛准会一边发誓下次再也不给我们买吃的了，一边跟在后面擦干净——别担心，会有下次的。

他总是乐此不疲地和威震天作对，我相信有好几回他真的把威震天气坏了。但必须承认，我们伟大的首领虽然以经常性的怒吼咆哮著称，却从未让单纯的愤怒控制自己，我一直怀疑他的自控力其实并不比擎天柱差。他从未忘记追踪者团队的空中力量对战略布局的重要作用。

上次见到闹闹的时候他看起来不太好。说实话，我不觉得汽车人会搞酷刑，当然这并不是说狱守们会对“炉渣的虎子”礼敬有加，不着痕迹的踢踢打打应该少不了，看其他霸天虎机体上的涂装剐蹭大致就能明白，不过我倒是幸免于此（猜测这又是一件必须感激玛丽莎的事）。但他们肯定为了防止闹闹瞬移在他机体上做了些什么，以至于他走路的时候都有些不稳当。

闹闹比大多数人以为的要聪明得多，很多事他都明白，但就像我前面说的，他懒得去想，更懒得去为了毫无意义的事情浪费系统进程和数据库存储空间。大部分事情他都不在乎，但他在乎威震天。

闹闹一直对威震天相当服从，但和其他霸天虎不同，他的服从中夹杂着某种特别的依恋。他崇拜威震天，信任威震天，但同时又畏惧威震天；总是渴望得到对方的肯定，一句简单的赞扬比任何胜利都让他更有成就感。塞伯坦人没有亲缘关系，以前我不知道那是什么，直到在地球生活后，了解到碳基种族的社会家庭文化，才多少有些明白了——如果用人类化的方式来表达，那是一种类似于对父亲的情感。不清楚闹闹的情感中枢是如何构建出这一段与塞伯坦人基础逻辑完全不相符的程序代码，但考虑到他那绝无仅有的异能，或许也不能说是完全意外吧。

但即便是这样，战争后期闹闹终于也日渐烦躁起来。不服从指挥，在行动中故意偏离原定作战计划，和红蜘蛛大吵大闹，给量产兵找茬，然后就会消失，带着满脸沮丧瞬移到某个我们找不到的地方，失踪上1到2个太阳周期再回来，假装就像什么都没发生过一样。

所以说，战争是不会放过任何人的，无论你想得多还是想得少。

哦，我听到了推车的哐当声——又到了用餐时间。忍不住猜测，他们什么时候会给我送来塞伯坦原产的精炼能量块？

 

\- End -


End file.
